User blog:VelvetClaw/Allied Spy ops
Probably about the hardest part: deciding on spy ops missions. At least at present, for now we should have the following: American spyops campaign Shanghai uprising Shanghai is in turmoil. With a limited number of agents and soldiers, you must defend yourself against the unruly Japanese, who are now attacking Chinese cities. You will win if the Japanese take all Chinese cities or the timer runs out, but you will lose the scenario if all your units are dead. Reward: alliance with China and UK; non-agression with Communist China and USSR. Pearl Harbor Prevent Japanese troops from destroying ships and equipment in Pearl Harbor. Success results in the Japanese being unable to fight you for a certain amount of time, but will result in war SIMULTANEOUSLY with the Axis Powers. Covert Operations Sink Japanese shipping in Asia. If you achieve a certain kill ratio within a specific timeframe, you will be able to choose a reward. You will lose if all your naval yards are destroyed. Flying Tigers Using your own aircraft stationed in bases , and a limited number of infantry, keep the Japanese from taking too many Chinese cities. Your reward will be an alliance with Nationalist China, and some tribute. This amount is equal to the amount of Japanese bombers you destroy, but is reduced by the number of cities the Japanese manage to capture. Wolf pack Use your navy to protect merchant vessels travelling between England and Russia from German torpedoes - if too many merchantment are sunk, it will result in failure for the mission. Carpet bomb With your air based in England, destroy a fixed number of military production buildings as you can throughout Axis territory before the end of the timer! Your reward will be the ability to launch D-Day from England against the Germans. Requirements to unlock: *At war with Germany *France is either allied/annexed to Germany *UK allied/annexed to America. Soviet spy ops campaign Workers' Strike Smuggle agents into Scotland to start a mutiny, by destroying shipyards and destroying three naval units. Your reward will be that most European factions will not attack us until the end of the era. Winter War Finnish forces are supplying our German foes with logistical support. Lead your force to victory over the Finns, but avoid having any of your units shot down. Note that due to restraints in resources, you have but a few infantry, and lots and lots of planes for support. Success will secure the British as an ally in Europe and Asia against Germany, the USSR and Japan. Spanish Civil War Armed with only a small force of infantry, but the ability to build armour for Republican Spain, you must ensure that the Republican capital of Barcelona remains standing until the end of the timer. Rote Kapelle Infiltrate German buildings and corrupt 20 military units in Germany. Should you lose even a single unit, the scenario ends in a loss. Bulgarian uprising You will be playing as the Fatherland Front. Occupy all Bulgarian cities and try to hold them until the Red Army arrives to help. Reward: Bulgaria becomes a client state. Cambridge Five The Americans are plotting something. Use your spies to infiltrate key research facilities to find out more about the new weapon the capitalists are reputedly working on. Reward: 1 atomic bomb, and the ability to create bombs (however this unlocks the ability to build them to all nations) Requirements to unlock: *Finished Bulgarian uprising *USA is still alive *The game has not progressed into the Atomic Era British spyops campaign Cable Street A rally by the Blackshirts is underway in London. Your task is to ensure public order, as it is to be noted that there are German and Soviet agents which Military Intelligence have failed to apprehend. Should any disturbance be caused, it will be up to you to prevent any excessive damage. Your success will unlock a military alliance with France and Poland, and provide some immunity from Soviet attempts to subvert territories in Central Europe, Asia, and the Middle East. Operation Peking Despite our best attempts, war has broken out all over again. You will have to uphold our honour in Polish eyes by saving the ships of the Polish fleet and escorting them to British waters. You will be given a tribute boost for each ship you save. Wolf pack Use your navy to protect merchant vessels travelling between England and Canada from German torpedoes - if too many merchantment are sunk, it will result in failure for the mission. As a reward, the US will join us in an alliance. Operation Fork German forces are currently stationed near Iceland. As you are not allowed to build new cities and outposts, you must take over Rejkjavik and then destroy down all German U-boats in the area. Watch out for disgruntled local resistance and spies. Reward: Iceland, with its routes between England, Norway, and Greenland, becomes part of your territory. Blitz The Luftwaffe has been tasked by the Führer to bombard British cities. In this scenario, there will be 6 waves of enemy aircraft, each one more destructive than the first. Ensure that radar infrastructure remains intact; should we lose any radar stations then the mission will be a failure. Reward: Russia becomes an ally. Cloak and Dagger Your spies, escorted by several rebels, have arrived in occupied enemy territory. Use your spies to corrupt enemy units to your side and destroy the enemy naval yards, as well as infiltrate all enemy cities. It will not be an easy task, as enemy patrols are far and wide. Requirements to unlock: *At war with Germany *France is either allied/annexed to Germany *Blitz secret mission was completed.